


That's What Friends Are For

by theshizniiit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and its adorable, bucky is still overprotective of his buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Bucky gives Sam a talk on looking after Steve now they're together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

"…And make sure he eats three meals a day"

"I got it Bucky."

"And don’t let him walk down any alleys, he has a habit of picking  fights in those…."

"Bucky…"

"And make sure he bundles up in winter.."

"Dude…"

"And no matter what he says, don’t let him eat peanuts okay he used to be allergic to them and he might be all big and strong now but _don’t take the chance_ -“

“ _Bucky_.”

”?”

"Steve will be fine. I’ll take care of him. And just because we’re dating doesn’t mean  _you_  can’t badger him about this stuff yourself, you know. He’s safe with me, okay? I won’t let anything happen to him. Ever.”

"…..You really love him don’t you Sam?"

"With all my heart, man."

"Good."


End file.
